


Sam and Max Week Day 4: Favorite Character

by Freelance_Magic



Series: Sam and Max Week 2019 [4]
Category: Sam & Max
Genre: A continuation of Day one story line, F/F, F/M, Girl Stinky is on a date with Sybil, Multi, Sal has a crush on Gordon Ramsay, Sal is a pure boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Day 4 of dangarompa-b-i-t-c-h's Sam and Max Week prompt! The prompt is: Favorite Character





	Sam and Max Week Day 4: Favorite Character

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m setting some ground rules here: I can’t put Sam, Max or Geek here. I need to use SOMEONE ELSE!

I wonder how the dates going? I take out my phone and check to see if my bi disaster of a girlfriend is in need of my support. Nope, no messages. Good. She’s doing good, probably. Having fun and flirting with… what’s her name again? Sybil? Yeah, Sybil. Real cute lady. I hope she takes the news about the two of us well. Partly because I don’t wanna hurt her feelings, but also because I wanna go on a fun date with two cute ladies! Maybe we could go mini-golfing? Or go-karting! Maybe even something more romantic, like a picnic or boat ride. Holding hands… watch the two of them joke and kiss each other on the cheek while trying to hide their blushing faces. AH! SO CUTE! 

I shake my head. Calm down, Sal. You don’t even know if Stinky and Sybil are actually compatible. Much less Sybil being open to a triad, or even being into guys. I try to focus on watching my show. Stinky always teases me about watching  _ Kitchen Nightmares _ . Joke’s on her though, I learn a lot of good stuff from this show! Well, she doesn’t really make fun of Kitchen Nightmares, per se. It’s more about how I’ll watch anything with Gordon Ramsay in it.  _ “Sal, you can tell me that you have a crush on Gordon Ramsay. I saw how you went bug eyed when you saw him in a speedo.”  _ She would tease as I watch Gordon spit out his food in disgust. I don’t have a crush on him! I just think he’s real… cool. And he has a neat accent. And he’s so good with kids it makes my heart melt. 

Fine. I might have a SLIGHT celebrity crush on Gordon Ramsay. But hey, at least I don’t stammer when I’m around cute girls. So that’s one point for Sal! My phone buzzes. Oh? I pick up my phone and cheek to see who it is.  _ Sal! She went 2 the bathroom!  _ Stinky texts.  _ So?  _ I text.  _ Idk what to do!  _ Stinky replies.  _ Babe. She probs just needed 2 go 2 the bathroom. Why r u so worried?  _ I ask. Wait. Did she reveal that she’s with me.  _ Did u tell her about us?  _ I ask.  _ Nope. I havent yet.  _ She answers.  _ Then stop worrying babe! u just have fun on yo date! <3 <3  _ I text. I put down my phone. What a worry wart! I resume watching TV. “It’s so raw that I can still hear it oink!” Gordon yells. I let out a dreamy sigh.

\-------------------------

  
I blink awake. Huh? I don’t remember falling asleep. I glance that the TV. The credits for Kitchen Nightmares are rolling across the screen. Must have took a power nap I guess. I check my phone to make sure that Stinky didn’t text me while I took a snooze. Nope! Nothing! That’s a relief. So everything must have gone-  _ Ding!  _ Oops spoke to soon! I check to see what Stinky said.  _ I told Sybil.  _ Is the message. Uh-oh.  _ She says that she not saying no. But she does need time to think abt it.  _ A follow up message comes.  _ Thats great!  _ I text.  _ Yeah, I tots won he over ;).  _ I giggle to myself I’m glad to see that she had a good time on her date.  _ Heres hoping that she thinks Im cute lyk u! <3\.  _ I text.  _ Boo, u r the cutest! She’ll love u!  _ Stinky encourages.  _ :o u rlly think so?  _ I ask.  _ No. I dont think so. I know so! ;) I will tell u all about the date when i get home.  _ Stinky texts. I smile breaks out on my face.  _ I cant wait!  _

**Author's Note:**

> So yep. While I love Sam, Max and Geek. I feel like it’s cheating to just have one of those three. So I went with a fav i written much less about. Sal. This beautiful lad has very little written about him so I figured I can have a little follow up to day 1! (I kinda got a thing for mini arcs)


End file.
